


End of the World Frak

by dmahnie98



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Surprise Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmahnie98/pseuds/dmahnie98
Summary: Kara Thrace knows it's the end of the world. The Cylons keep coming every 33 minutes, and one of these times, humanity will slip up and go boom. Survival instincts kick in, and Saul Tigh finds himself face to face with a Starbuck who wants to go out frakking.For a prompt on bsg-kink from Adamastache that wanted Kara/Saul. Here you go. I deliver you some Kara/Saul. PWP one-shot with plans for more one-shots since this pairing is hot as frak.





	End of the World Frak

Kara Thrace signed off on rotation number...what the frak was it again? She opened her mouth to ask, but gave up before any noise came out.

"172," said Cally, staring dully into the side of Kara's Viper.

"Right," said Kara, handing off the clipboard back to Cally as she got out of the cockpit. "See you in 33 minutes."

_I need sleep_ , she thought. _Nah, frak that. I need booze. I need something to get my mind off the end of the world. I need...a really dirty frak._

She let her feet carry her back towards her bunk while her mind allowed the stray thought to fester. _Yeah, why not? Not like I'd ever lose to those frakkin' toasters, but if the world really is ending and mankind is about to get wiped out, why not go out with a bang?_ But it had to be a good frak. Not just some random Viper jockey for the sake of frakking. It had to be someone important. Someone she never would frak otherwise.

"Watch where you're walking! Oh...it's you, Starbuck. Why would I expect it to be anyone else," came Colonel Tigh's gruff voice, his tired yet strict gaze looking down at her in the hallway.

"If I wasn't frakking your day up somehow, I wouldn't feel right," she spat out on instinct. She made sure to admire her own handiwork ala one bruised cheek.

"The Cylons have you covered now. Feel free to stop riding my ass anytime now," said Tigh, pushing past her.

She watched him go. _Riding your ass, huh_...a wicked, dirty smirk crept on her face that she hated herself for. Frakking the XO. Frakking Saul Tigh. If there were ever a time and place...

 

She followed him back to his quarters, staying a few paces behind. Her mind became more and more corrupt with every step, imagining things. Very dirty things.

"Did you want something from me, Starbuck?" Tigh asked, opening the hatch to his quarters.

_Your seed._ "Not really. All that Cylon fighting has me a little thirsty though..."

"Forget it. My limited supply is hands-off." Tigh reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle with just under 1/4th left of the amber liquid. He stared it down, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Kara imagined him staring at her that way, his tongue darting inside her, his long digits spreading her open and filling her...

"You home in there?" said Tigh, furrowing his brow at her.

"Did you say something?" Kara felt a budding wetness down under. Her stomach fluttered, not from nerves but from the same kind of adrenaline she got waiting in the tube to launch out into space.

"I said I'm tired and would like to close my eyes for 5 frakkin' minutes. Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"C'mon Colonel, what's one drink? A half? I'll settle for one drop at this point."

"If it'll get you out of my sight quicker, fine."

He begrudgingly poured her a half shot while he poured himself another full one. Kara scooped up the shot, held it out, clinked with Saul, and downed the shot in record time. _Liquid courage, for what I'm about to do_ , she thought.

With no time to waste, Kara closed the distance between them and claimed Saul's mouth in a kiss. The XO, who had been in the process of swallowing his booze, gave a muffled "mmph!" and tried to choke down his liquor. Kara took advantage and kissed him harder, her tongue bypassing the teasing licks and going straight for a slick swipe across his lips.

Saul slammed down his empty glass and gripped her arms, shoving her back. "What the frak has gotten into you, Starbuck?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at her.

Kara licked her lips. "You taste good, Sir."

"What did you just say?"

She laughed, inching back closer towards him. "It's the end of the world, Colonel. Let's live a little before we die." Kara surged forward, attempting to catch him off guard. His arms managed to block her at first, but she ducked and wrapped her arms around his middle, legs blocking his from kicking her away. Saul grunted, trying to push her back, but those grunting sounds only turned her sex-craved mind on more. Both hands slid down and cupped his ass as she slithered up his body, mouth open to capture her prey. Saul tried his best to avoid it, turning his face away. But that only opened up his neck, which Kara latched onto, kissing, nipping, sucking and licking him. She nudged one of her legs between his, thrusting against his groin. The pressure got to the older man, and he lowered his head just enough for Kara to reclaim his lips in a fierce kiss.

This time was different. This time, Saul challenged her back. His arms embraced her, grinding himself against her thrusting leg as he captured her lips, tongue seeking out hers. She smiled victoriously, giving his ass a double-handed squeeze before roaming up his back and coming around to hold his unshaven face.

In the moment she let her guard down, Saul grabbed onto her and hauled her up off her feet, driving her back towards the nearest wall. Their mouths broke apart as her back slammed against the wall, Saul pressed hard against her body. Kara could feel his cock trapped between them, resting against their bellies. His eyes met hers, pupils dark with need. "You really wanna frak with me, Starbuck?" said Saul. His words were barely above a whisper.

He was hers. "I'm not frakking with you, Sir. I _am_ frakking you."

Wrapping her legs tight around his waist, she took hold of his face once more and drew him up into a deep kiss. Their tongues dueled, but her momentum was strong as she pushed deep into his mouth. Saul grunted once more, having no choice but to let Kara carry the ball. She held nothing back, licking his teeth, his tongue, even the roof of his mouth before charging a slick path towards the back of his throat. Her hands shifted, one gripping the back of his neck, pulling his head closer while the other hand cupped his chin. She then frakked his mouth as if it were her last meal, the slick sounds of their mating filling the air, only releasing him in order to breathe.

A thick trail of saliva still connected their tongues. Kara let it break, then, holding his grizzled cheeks in her hands, licked his lips, making a path down his chin and towards his neck. Saul ripped at his uniform, the buttons flying out of their pockets in record speed. He threw his coat to the floor. Meanwhile, Kara continued her wet adventure, licking the sensitive spots of his neck before roaming back up to drag her tongue across his cheeks and forehead. The scrape of his white stubble permeated the sound of Saul's ragged breaths. She felt his hips bucking against her repeatedly, growing desperate for friction against his manhood.

"Frak this," he rasped, taking her hands and pinning them above her head, flush to the wall. "My turn."

He returned her kiss with equal passion, lips devouring hers, slick tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. She allowed him through, wrapping her lips around his tongue and sucking with every intention of mirroring a similar motion. Kara broke it off only long enough to discard her tanks, leaving her in a bra before returning to Saul's hot mouth. He kissed with more passion and experience than any other man she'd frakked. Neither of them had the time or mind to play this slow, but there was still a feeling that Saul Tigh could make a woman cum just by kissing her.

Kara's bra vanished before she could even blink. Saul wasted no time in dropping his head and licking a straight line down to her breasts. She threw her head back in pure pleasure as he worked her breast one at a time with both expert hands and expert tongue.

"Gods, frak you're good," she exhaled, her own hands threading through the hair at the back of his head. Saul kneaded without restraint, teasing her nipples forcefully enough to bring pleasure and that little inch of pain before soothing it over with a hot, slick drag of his tongue and finishing by sucking. Using his stubble to his advantage, he then rubbed his face against her breasts like a cat, the scratch just enough to set off her pleasure center. Rinse and repeat. But time was their worst enemy and the clock was ticking.

Saul had to push against Kara's vice grip around his waist to spread her legs, shucking off her pants and panties in one swift go. He lifted her back up and slammed her down onto his desk, taking a knee before her. Kara knew she was dripping wet already, and the touch of Saul's tongue against her lower lips was nearly enough to drive her over the edge right then and there. Willpower kept her alive, legs shaking as the older man once again used his tools to feed her lust.

Saul's fingers weren't thick, but they had power and reach, thrusting deep and curling inside her as his tongue waged war over her leaking core. Every so often, he would pull his tongue back and spread her opening wide, rubbing his chin up and down the sensitive pink flesh. His stubble worked her up, and never let her catch her breath as his tongue and fingers took over where they left off. Whenever he hit a new spot, and Kara involuntarily tensed up, he would make this low sound in his throat that drove her insane.

Saul added another digit, thrusting into her slick cavern with a master's touch. Kara gripped his head and grinded herself against his mouth, pressing him closer, riding his tongue and fingers. She was probably suffocating the older man, but she needed more. There! "Ahh, frak! Gods, frak!" shouted Kara, unable to hold on. She came hard, waves crashing against rocks, juices flowing out. Saul brought her down gracefully, continuing his motions but slowing the pace, lapping up her juices with expert strokes of his tongue.

"Gods..." said Kara again, unable to form any coherent thoughts. She looked down and saw Saul giving her a smug look. His lips and chin glistened with evidence of her wet climax. "My turn. Get up, old man."

"I'm not the Old Man," said Saul, standing at attention.

Kara slid off the desk, noting the wet pool on the surface where she came, and nodded at his pants, which held an extremely impressive bulge.

"Off. Now." The XO stripped down to his underwear, where Kara halted him, fondling his cock and balls through the material for a long, sexy minute before nodding him to continue. If she were able, Kara would have admired Saul's cock longer. With as much of a hard ass as she thought he was, she always assumed he had no balls and a small package. The big, pulsing shaft and low-hanging sack between his legs proved her wrong.

Kara gave him a rushed kiss, sucking Saul's bottom lip and licking it before dropping to her knees and wrapping her hand around his cock. She gave him one tight stroke, a large amount of precum gathering at his broad mushroom-shaped head before swallowing his cock. Now it was the older man's turn to moan aloud, muttering fraks between deep breaths. Kara would have liked to drive him mad, teasing him and edging him for hours on end, but alas. Her mouth worked him up and down, tongue running flat against his shaft in a hot, slick dance.

Saul's hands rested on her head, guiding her but not forcing her down. She didn't need that. Within a minute, she swallowed him entirely, lips resting against his base. She relaxed her throat and took him deep, holding still as long as she could. Saul bucked up first, and Kara released his cock with a gasp for air. Her saliva was everywhere. Saul's cock was covered in it, saliva trails dripping down onto his sack.

Kara shot him the sexiest look she could before taking him in her mouth again, staying true to her word that she would give Saul the dirtiest frak she could. She swallowed his cock over and over, the process becoming more and more sloppy. Finally, she gave him one final suck and sat back on her haunches, several thick saliva trails connecting her lips to his cock. Saul's shaft glistened, dripping with spit. She had to give him credit, the old man had stamina.

The sight must have broke him, as he lifted Kara and began to lower her back onto the desk. Kara, however, wasn't Kara in that moment. She was Starbuck.

"Did we forget who's frakking who, Colonel," she said, flipping them over and pushing Saul down onto the desk. She straddled him and buried his cock against her pussy, trapping it between them as she started to grind herself on him.

"I don't give a frak, just do it," said Saul. Kara needed nothing more.

She raised herself just high enough to let Saul's slick cock meet her slick pussy and then sank all the way down. Both of them could have climaxed there. The feeling of Saul's cock buried deep, filling her like never before was pure bliss. She rocked forward, lost in the feeling, then buried him to the hilt again. Saul grunted and held her hips, along for the ride.

And ride, she did. Faster and faster, Starbuck rode Saul hard, his balls slapping against her cheeks. Kara planted her hands flat on his hairy chest, the desk rattling below them. She needed more. Leaning down, Kara took his face in her hands and kissed Saul with all the energy she had left. She was frakking him too hard to really kiss, their tongues meeting in a sloppy war. They eventually rested open mouth to open mouth, lips connected but just sharing breaths and grunts and sounds only arising during heated sex.

The signal switched on, and Kara felt her legs shaking. She erupted, crying out as her walls gripped Saul's cock, drenching him in her slickness. The Colonel grunted and thrust up, clearly not finished yet but on the edge. He brought her head down and swallowed her moans, those last few forceful thrusts bringing him to his own climax. Saul grunted hard, harder than he ever had. Kara could feel his cock swell inside her and pump her full of thick, hot spurts of his seed. She continued to come, coating his cock and milking the older man for every last drop of his essence. Saul unloaded all he had to give, collapsing under her, spent.

Sadly, there was no time for post-sex kisses and caresses. But then again, would either of them really do that?

"You're a good frak, you know that Sir?" said Kara, sliding off him. Saul's cock slipped wetly from her core.

"Thanks, I suppose. You aren't half-bad yourself." Kara rushed about, gathering her clothes thrown aside in lust. "How much time do we have?"

Saul glanced at the clock. "5 minutes till the toasters catch up with us."

"Frak. I don't have time to clean up. I'm gonna have your frakking seed running down my leg while I'm in the cockpit."

She watched Saul's cock pulse with need, impressed he had enough stamina to get it up so quickly. He sat up, and she decided, against her better judgment, to give him a teasing kiss and lick before heading to the door.

"Do this again sometime?"

Saul smirked, a sight which would make her feel a whole different way from now on. "Frak, why not. Next time, you bring the booze."


End file.
